1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to golfing equipment and, more particularly, to a golf bag for keeping golfer's necessaries such as golf clubs, golf balls, golf tees and an umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a game that has been popular in many parts of the world for many generations. Part of the game's popularity is due to the fact that it is one of the few "life sports" in which complete retirement because of age is rarely necessary. The golf lets an extremely wide range of people be relieved of fatigue and stress and refresh themselves and provides an excellent vehicle for reasonable exercise for the people. The golf also provides an excellent vehicle for use of spare time and for social intercourse.
The nature of the game requires a substantial amount of golfing equipment, such as golf clubs, golf balls, golf tees and an umbrella, be carried with the golfer as he moves about the course. The golfing equipment to be carried with the golfer are kept in a golf bag. The commercially produced golf bags are somewhat different from each other in their sizes as well as their outer appearances.
As the golfer moves about the course, the golf clubs such as wood clubs and iron clubs are kept together in a golf bag such that they are reversed with their grip ends positioned on the bottom of the golf bag and their heads exposed to the outside of the top of the bag. Here, since the conventional golf bag has no means for partitioning its inside, the expensive golf clubs, particularly the wood clubs, kept together in such a golf bag easily bump against each other at their heads, thus to be scratched and damaged on their heads. In golfing on the ground, it is not easy to find a desired club out of the various clubs kept together in the golf bag with only their heads exposed to the outside of the bag.
In order to combat this problem, the various golf clubs have been provided with distinguishable marks on their heads. However, this still lets the club heads bump against each other. To keep the club heads from bumping against each other as well as to make the club heads distinguishable, the club heads exposed to the outside of the bag are preferably covered with head covers differently colored. However, this method using the differently colored head covers requires the head covers be removed from the club heads every when the clubs are took out of the bag. Hence, use of the head covers can not help introducing somewhat inconvenience to the golfer on the course.
Another problem of the conventional golf bag is resided in that the golf bag keeping the golf clubs easily falls due to its structural instability. That is, since the plurality of golf clubs whose the centers of gravity are positioned on their heads are kept together in the golf bag such that they are reversed with their grip ends positioned on the bottom of the golf bag and their heads protruding out of the top of the bag, the golf bag in keeping the golf clubs is inevitably unstable when standing on the ground. Because of the above structural instability, the golf bag keeping the reversed golf clubs easily falls even by a slight touch when standing on the ground.